Love in the Stands
by Lady Unlaced
Summary: George didn’t say anything for a moment and Oliver took the time to study the redhead. He had never really looked at either of the twins. He was quite surprised to find that George Weasley was really very handsome..."


**A/N:** This is the first time I've ever tried my hand at this pairing, so go easy on me. I read one and really liked it and was then sad to find out that there was practically nothing for these two. So I decided I'd add a little. I worked hard on it, so I hope you guys like it.

(And as a side note, I rate pretty much all my fics T, just to be super-safe. So if this doesn't seem T, get over it.)

* * *

**Love in the Stands**

"Oi! There you are, Wood."

Oliver Wood looked up to find none other than George Weasley strolling towards where he sat in the stands at the Quidditch pitch. He had been sitting there for the better part of an hour, his mind focused on game strategies and daydreaming of Keeper grandeur. The daydreaming was actually a more recent development that started when the Gryffindor team captain couldn't quite keep focused on quaffles and bludgers anymore. Not that he would ever admit to being anything less than 100 focused on his captain-ly responsibilities.

"What are you doing here?" said brunette captain asked as the more subdued of the Weasley twins sat down next to him. Not that there was really anything subdued about either twin, but Oliver liked to think that Fred tended to be just a little more wild than George. Of course, this could just be his imagination playing tricks on him because both redheaded devils had a tendency to become the bane of his existence.

"I thought that was obvious, mate –looking for you."

Oliver looked over at the younger boy in exasperation. He was being difficult on purpose.

"But why were you looking for me?" he asked, making himself clear, and leaving no room for the beater to further being a pain in the arse. Not that this would stop him.

"Katie's been looking for you," George replied. "Something about some idea and the game tomorrow. And I'm pretty sure she expressed the need for firewhiskey after our inevitable win."

Oliver was positive that Katie had expressed nothing of the sort but he did not doubt that she was looking for him. He often relied on her frequent Quidditch epiphanies to help them win their games. She really was an amazing chaser and she understood the game better than anyone else on the team. Except for Wood of course.

"I'll be inside in a little while," said the captain, his mind already drifting away from the boy sitting next to him.

George, however, did not move. A few minutes passed in relative silence, the only noise coming from the redhead's periodic shifting of his feet.

At last, the Weasley broke the silence. "Hey Oliver?"

Oliver looked over at him, immediately recognizing the use of his first name by the twin rather than his last which was the much more common method used to address him by his teammates.

"Yes?"

"Can… can I ask you something sort of, um, personal?"

The keeper was slightly taken aback by this; the question itself coupled with the uncharacteristic tone of serious-ness had the captain very confused and curious indeed. Especially since it was being directed at him.

"Uh, sure, I guess so. What is it?"

"Well, uh, it's about you and Katie…"

This confused Wood even more. He couldn't possibly imagine what was going through the twin's head that would lead him to bring up Katie Bell in this increasingly odd conversation.

"What about her?"

George didn't say anything for a moment and Oliver took the time to study the redhead. He had never really looked at either of the twins. He was quite surprised to find that George Weasley was really very handsome. It was no wonder that he and his brother had a legion of female admirers. Not that Wood swung that way… because he didn't.

But he couldn't help but notice just how cute George Weasley looked with his brow slightly furrowed in concentration, looking down at his feet, clearly giving away the fact that he was anxious.

"George?"

"What? Oh, right, Katie." The redhead gave a nervous laugh at his own flight of thoughts but avoided eye-contact with the Keeper. "Is there anything going on between the two of you? Like, uh, more than friends or something?"

This really wasn't what Oliver had expected and for a moment he didn't really know how to respond. He and Katie were just friends –that he was positively sure of. But he couldn't figure out why this interested the beater at all.

"Oh, I see…" George started but trailed off, evidently taking his captain's silence as a yes. He went to stand but was stopped as Oliver's arm reached out and grabbed his. The Keeper wasn't even aware that he had moved, let alone grabbed the boy and they bother stared in shock at where Wood had his fingers wrapped around the redhead's wrist.

Oliver dropped his hold on the boy, pulling his hand back onto his lap and looked off across the pitch. He could feel heat rushing into his face but he couldn't for the life of him explain why. This was George Weasley after all!

"There's nothing going on between me and Katie," he said finally, feeling compelled to make the twin understand. It shouldn't matter what he thought, but for some reason, it did.

"Oh," said George, still standing, one foot still posed to leave. There was an awkward silence then that neither boy seemed to know how to fill.

"Why?" Wood asked, not able to bear it anymore.

"Oh, uh, no reason."

The brunette raised a dubious brow at the boy and the brief eye-contact made the beater blush and look away. The Keeper was again struck by just how amazing-looking the Weasley boy was and how ridiculously cute the blush made him. He knew he shouldn't be thinking such things about one of his teammates, especially a male one, but he couldn't help it.

"I'll, uh, see you later," George said, turning once again to take his leave. Oliver couldn't let him go. He felt himself overcome with a sense of urgency that simply would not allow for George Weasley to walk away from him. Like before, it was as if someone else had taken control of the brunette's body as he stood and reached out for the redhead, pulling him back against him.

There was only a second where George stared up at the older boy, stunned speechless, before the Keeper brought his lips crashing down on his. And it didn't matter that George happened to be another man and that they were outside for all to see –all that mattered was that Oliver kiss the boy, which he did quite thoroughly.

It was rough and clumsy at first, neither really knowing what to do. It was when Oliver's tongue flicked across George's lower lip, begging for entrance, that the beater let himself relax.

into the kiss, allowing the brunette to hold him. Oliver took this as an invitation and sat back down, pulling the twin into his lap so that he was straddling him, delving his tongue into the liquid warm territory that was the redhead's mouth. George wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, sending a slight shock through the Keeper's spine. The redhead was having the most delicious effect on him.

They explored the hot caverns of each other's mouths, reveling in the feel of prodding tongues and the weight of their bodies against one another. Nothing had ever felt more right.

Neither was sure how long they continued like this. It felt like hours but could very well have only been a minute or so before they were interrupted.

"Uh… oh… well, um…" The sound of Katie's voice made both parties jump apart, George falling rather ungracefully off of Oliver's lap. Wood felt himself turn a horrible shade of red.

"Oi! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" the redhead cried, pulling himself back up to his feet, looking not the least embarrassed about being caught kissing another guy.

"I'm just going to, uh, leave you two… alone." She turned quickly to head back for the castle but not before Oliver caught a flash of a grin on her face.

"Well lover," said George, settling himself back on the Quidditch captain's lap. "Where were we?"

.FIN.

* * *

Reviews are loved and are vital to my continued existence on ff so please R E V I E W.


End file.
